Te Amo
by blossXbrick
Summary: El es mi mejor amigo de la infancia, desde que lo conocí me enamore de el, han pasado los años y ya somos adolescentes, pero simplemente aun no tengo el valor de decirle que lo amo, por que temo, arruinar nuestra amistad o es porque temo ser rechazada?.


**BIEN ESTE ES UN ONE-SHOT, MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT DE ESTA PAREJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, COMO SON BOOMER Y BURBUJA SERA MUY ROMANTICON Y MELOSO! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! Fic dedicado a mi mejor amiga y mejores amigos BLOSSXBRICK1130, Héctor, Adrian.**

_-pensamientos-_

-normal-

**-P.O.V o lugares-**

-persona hablando del otro lado de la línea-

**Summary alternativo: **el es mi mejor amigo, yo no puedo hacer nada solo que ayudarlo con su novia, veo como cada vez viene con el corazón roto, yo se lo curo, cuando será el día en que pueda decirle mis sentimientos.

**-Japón-**

**-Saltadilla-**

**-2:50 pm-**

Nos situamos en el siglo XXI donde la tecnología está muy avanzada, nos encontramos en una ciudad pequeña al este de Japón, la cuidad tampoco es muy grande, ni tampoco muy pequeña del tamaño normal, cuenta con mucha vegetación, no se atreven a remodelar mucho la cuidad, pues en esta ciudad creen en un Dios, si este Dios es capaz de quitar la vida a los ciudadanos, paso hace muchos años donde el pueblo decidió construir un Centro Comercial enorme que abarcara más de la mitad de la pequeña ciudad, el Dios, hizo que el volcán inactivo, se activara a media noche destrozando la construcción a medias del Centro Comercial, desde entonces los campesinos no hacen muchas cosas con tecnología lo cual les beneficia, no mueren muchas personas.

En una casa antigua, grande y robusta casa de color verde oscuro, con toques de color verde un poco más claro, con un patio amplio lleno de vegetación y un pequeño lago donde habían dos peces, conocidos como Ying y Yang, un poco más allá en medio de las rosas azules, se encontraba una niña de cabellos rubios claros, ojos azules muy claros, tez blanca, llevaba un pequeño vestido de color blanco puro, llevaba un sombrero un poco grande de color crema pálido con una cinta azul fuerte, esta sonreía con los ojos cerrados y se movía de izquierda a derecha, pero solo la parte de la cadera hacia arriba y movía sus pequeñas piernas al compás de la canción.

Sí, una canción, una canción de cuna, más conocida como **Ashita Kuru Hi (la canta la protagonista del anime "Kobato") –Kobato** era un canción muy popular entre los bebes pues hacia dormir de un solo tiro, la cantaba una chica muy parecida a la niña pero esta era más grande, cabello rubio, ojos azules un poco claros, tez blanca, pero un poco pálida, llevaba el mismo vestido que la niña pero este era con mangas hasta el codo y al final de cada manga había una pequeña flor rosa, estaban ambas descalzas disfrutando de la brisa que en ese momento pasaba, una brisa fresca que indicaba el comienzo de la primavera.

-Luz que tal canto la canción-dijo la rubia más grande a la más chica.

-onee-chan(**hermana)** cantas hermoso! Me encanta como cantas-sonrió ampliamente la niña a su hermana mayor.

-Lucy, Burbuja, la comida esta lista-apareció una señora ya pasada de edad, cabello color gris debido a las canas, con arrugas en la cara, de tez blanca, llevaba un kimono verde oscuro simple, andaba siempre en medias blancas, llevaba una cinta de color verde un poco oscuro que le agarraba el kimono, sonrió un poco y entro a la enorme casa dejando abierta la puerta de cristal corrediza.

-vamos Lucy-dijo sonriendo y agarrándole la pequeña mano a su hermana y dirigiéndose a la casa.

Después de almorzar, cada persona se fue a hacer sus labores del día.

**-suena el celular de Burbuja-Celos-Fanny Lu.**

-moshi moshi (**diga, si me equivoque corríjanme)**-Burbuja contesto su celular de manera calmada.

-Burbuja…necesito verte, nos vemos dentro de 5 minutos en el parque queda cerca de tu casa-y así fue como esta simple oración hizo que el corazón de Burbuja diera un vuelco y latiera muy rápido, bombeando más sangre de lo normal.

Burbuja, solo se amarro el cabello en una coleta, se puso su vestido rosa pastel con azul pastel, con diseños de mariposas cremas y se puso sus botas.

-oba-chan(**abuela)**, onee-chan**(hermana)** vengo en un rato-solo recibió un "cuídate" "regresa a casa pronto" y se marchó, salió corriendo por que la desesperación de solo verlo le hacía recobrar todas sus fuerzas.

-Boo…mer-sus palabras se le congelaron pues al ver a un rubio muy triste sollozando se imagino a lo que venía y sus esperanzas se fueron del completo y solo poner la cara más consolable posible para que su mejor amigo no se diera cuenta de su malestar.

-Burbuja-el chico tartamudeaba y las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos, Boomer es un chico muy apuesto de cabello rubio como el de Burbuja, tez blanca, ojos azules, llevaba una chaqueta azul, unos jeans sueltos de color gris y sus converse azules-tengo algo que decirte…-está llorando aún, pero en medio de esas lágrimas un sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa salió, de los labios ahora rojos del rubio.

-te rompió el corazón, verdad?-dijo ella con su voz normal la que siempre usaba para hacer la misma pregunta-Boomer…entiende ya de una vez que ella no te ama enserio, date cuenta de que te amo de una vez por todas, date cuenta que te extraño, te quiero, te adoro…necesito que estés a mi lado! Entiéndelo de una buena vez!-Burbuja cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar descontroladamente, estaba sonrojada, estaba enojada, tanto tiempo aguantando ese amor, ese dolor, ese enojo y el no se daba cuenta.

-Burbuja…-el chico solo dejo de llorar y se abalanzo con los brazos extendidos hacia Burbuja que apenas sintió los brazos fornidos de Boomer se sobresalto-me alegra saber eso, no sabes cuánto tiempo llevo fingiendo tener novia…fingiendo que me rompen el corazón, para así estar cerca de ti…no te lo eh dicho, porque soy un estúpido, un tímido por favor, perdóname! Te amo!-dijo Boomer al aire y al instante junto sus labios rojos con los labios rojos de Burbuja, esta no tardo en corresponder y beso se impregno de amor, pasión, ambas lenguas bailaban al compas de su propia música, ambos transmitían aquel amor que se tenían.

-Te Amo!-dijeron ambos al momento de separarse por falta de oxigeno, volvieron a besarse, no importaba el tiempo, no importaba la ahora, importaba el ahora, el momento.

**Fin**

**-Perdón por la Cacografía.**

**-Bien no se como me quedo, esta corto lose, espero que les haya gustado, espero reviews es mi primera vez con ellos, asique porfavor, trate de no cometer muchos errores, alparecer solo tengo error, en donde no uso la caligrafía como ahora, en el fic de error según este programa, solo tengo error en las palabras japonesas y en el nombre Boomer, en todo lo demás lo tengo bien, según el programa, eh tratado de ponerle sentido y hacer mejor mis historias! Asique porfavor reviews! **

**Reviews?**

**Si en ese botón!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
